


i love seeing you smile, homey.

by clownbitch (tordze)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordze/pseuds/clownbitch
Summary: THIS IS IRONIC I SWEAR TO GOD
Relationships: Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i love seeing you smile, homey.

Homer came home after a long day of work. 

Marge was sitting on the couch, watching some mindless late night television. Without looking up, she greeted her husband with a cheery, "Hey, Homer!" 

Homer sighed, clamoring onto the couch lazily beside Marge. He folded his arms over his chest, frowning and looking down at the ground. "Hey, Marge…"

Marge took her attention off of the television briefly, looking at her husband with her head tilted to the side. "...Is something wrong, Homer?" She asked. She may have been engrossed in the show that she was watching, but damn if her husband wasn't more important than any reality show that could ever air. 

Homer sighed, rubbing his upper arms in contemplation. He winced a little before replying, "I had a bad day at work, it's okay though, I'm just a little bit sad…" He hummed, folding his arms and looking at the TV. Marge frowned. 

He looked so sad, so… forlorn. It was like he was just staring off into space. Something at the office must have really sucked today.

"Ah, Homer…" Marge climbed over and straddled Homer, knocking him onto his back. Homer looked up at her with surprise, eyeing her curiously. 

"...Marge?"

"I know just what will cheer you up, Homer!" Marge purred, pinning her husband's arms above his head. Homer furrowed his brows in confusion, looking up at Marge with a bit of trepidation and intrigue in his dark brown eyes. 

"...Marge? Seriously, what are you- HAHAHAAHAHA!" Homer cackled in surprise as Marge dug her pointy fingers into his greasy armpits. He squirmed like a worm on the pavement as she burrowed her fingers into his pits, smiling fondly at her husband as she tickled him. 

"I love seeing you smile, Homey." She purred lovingly, sliding her fingers down his sides and tickling him more intensely. "I wish I could see it more often."

Meanwhile, Homer could barely form words in his own mind, let alone verbally. He screeched, cackled, laughed, made every sound under the sun, but for the time being, his brain was turning into potato salad from laughing so hard. 

Marge smiled as she slowed to a stop, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Now, why don't you tell me about what happened at the office and I'll go get you a blanket?"  
That sounded good to Homer.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IRONIC I SWEAR TO GOD


End file.
